ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Erick Boucher
"The fires of my youth led me here. This is the end." Characteristics Erick was, at one time fueled, with rage and a propensity for violence. He was cruel and sadistic even by the general standards of the current day. As his life went on and his youth passed the guilt of previous mistakes ate away at him he has calmed down to a more passionate, and understandable individual. His youth as an ex-Raider has left him with a level of cynicism and a bleak understanding that there are know black and white areas. The world is morally gray and so is he. He wishes to do justice for his own horrific wrongdoings of his past but he realizes that his mistakes will follow him to the end. In combat he is aggressive, and relentless, yet when facing an adversary who is obviously outdone he is merciful and willing to provide his assailant an opportunity to walk away. Erick has a constant need to improve upon himself and is always eager to steer others away from a similar life that he had. When finding others who are down on their luck who will provide a helping hand if he can and will try to get others to safety. His newfound passion for the world leads him to being hopeful for the future, even if it is as muddled and uncertain as the past. For the most part Erick keeps to himself, keeping his head down and avoiding encounters that he knows will only end in violence. He keeps his hand on his trusted 9mm Pistol that is attached to a leather holster on his hip at all times and is ready to defend himself, and other innocent bystanders should it be required. He is always vying to find the right position and his experience in combat often provides him with the advantage, even in instances where he is hopelessly outgunned and outmaneuvered. Appearance Erick stands at 5'9", and weighs 171 pounds. He is well muscled, and lean. His face is weathered, and scarred. The lower half of his ear was bitten off in an encounter with a Yao Guai and has many scars on his back from previous encounters with the many monstrosities that can be found across the Wasteland. His hair is dirty blond, unkempt, and wavy. There are signs of his hair graying at the roots of his hair, a sign of his aging. Erick's eyes take on a dark blue that is akin to the night sky. Erick wears an leather armor with a compact vest that can hold excess amounts of ammunition and other useful items, as well as provide protection from small arms fire. The vest itself is old and worn from combat but still is pretty formidable even through all that it has been through. Inventory A Sniper Rifle 9mm Pistol Machete Combat Knife Switchblade Background Erick is the son of two prominent travelling merchants that traversed through the wastelands of the Pacific Northwest through Corvallis, and often all the way to Portland and even Vancouver. He travelled with his parents and enjoyed the life of travelling as well as the skills he learned about surviving off the land. On one route they had taken past Redmond they encountered a band of Raiders who had violently tortured his parents before his very eyes. He was only eleven. After leaving him for dead another group of Raiders, The Ravagers, had found the young boy and taken him under their wing. Their enigmatic leader, Joseph Trigger, had trained him in the art of combat and how to take a life. Seeing the anger in the young boy Joseph knew that he had created a living, breathing weapon. At thirteen the Ravagers located the gang that had slain Erick's parents and Erick enacted his revenge. Unrivaled in the territory the Ravagers soon began to expand beyond their limits and would soon cross paths with the growing power that was the NCR. Early excursions were successful but soon Joseph Trigger would get killed in an altercation near Klamath. Erick, aged just nineteen, soon found himself leading the gang that raised him since the untimely demise of his parents. Erick led the gang on a relentless crusade, pillaging any that would willingly allow NCR jurisdiction in their towns, in some cases burning them to the ground. At 27 Erick founded ''The Gathering, ''a congregation of several different Raider gangs, all united under one banner. This Gathering was comprised of 18 different gangs who would run much of Oregon, and even parts of Washington, and a small territory in Nevada, for over a decade before the NCR's intensified campaign led to a dwindling in their numbers. With the gangs will broken they soon fell apart and started to feed off one another to survive. An NCR raid soon led to Erick's arrest while he was in Portland. The Gathering was soon torn apart. Incarcerated in the NCR Correctional Facility in 2279 he began to reflect upon his failures, and his horrible misdeeds and decided that if he were to be released he would try to right the wrongs he made during his time as a Raider. When the Powder Gangers soon overwhelmed the NCR and took over the whole facility Erick snuck off during the riot and soon started to forge his renewed destiny as a redeemed man. He soon travelled east, curious of what lies ahead.